Slashy time
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Ok, Clean House Fanfiction based around Mark Brunetz and Matt Iseman...Yeah...so lots of slash inside. Wrote the first 2 chapters in one day....
1. Chapter 1

My biggest inspiration for this slashy little number and is the episode that I feels really supports my slashy tendencies despite it being a reality show is the Reagan/Costanzo Episode where Matt dresses up like a British rocker and Mark goes "broody" for the yard sale.

Mark groaned as he gripped tightly to the stove as he was pounded into painfully. Each thrust hit his prostate perfectly causing him to moan loudly. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. Each thrust left him aching for more and begging for the next thrust. "H-Harder…please." Mark begged softly moaning as he was pushed harder into the countertop. Right now they should have been working. The two of them should have been busy cleaning, or organizing, or being handy, but Mark didn't want to do any of that right now. Right now, he just wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

Matt moaned as Mark arched into him. Mark was truly wanton right now. Trisha had wanted him to do some work on a closet, but then Mark had wandered in wearing his tight jeans and his shirt unbuttoned. What was he expected to do? Mark should've known what it would do to him. Matt groaned loudly feeling his impending release as he pounded into Mark over the countertop. He felt Mark start to clamp down hard on his cock as Mark shuddered through his own release with a scream. Matt moaned loudly as well thrusting into Mark one last time as he came shooting his sperm heavily into Mark some of his sperm leaking out as he slowly pulled out of Mark's ass slumping over him heavily.

"Sweet Jesus, did you cum enough?" Mark complained as he pushed himself up to look back at Matt.

"Yeah, for now." Matt said laughing as he leaned against Mark's back to kiss Mark roughly flipping him over to sit him up on the countertop. "But give me a minute and I'll start pounding into you again. I'll make you cum so hard the owner's will wonder what inspired the white streak on the ceiling." Matt teased as he stroked roughly at Mark's cock. Mark groaned softly leaning back into the cabinets.

"Oh, yes…" Mark moaned arching into Matt's hands bucking up in pleasure. "Yes, but Matt…We have work to do…" Mark whined softly trying to get him to stop despite how hard he already was. His mind going back to how it all started. All he'd wanted was to check on Matt's project.

-How it started.-

Mark walked into the kitchen with a sigh and set his hand down on the counters looking around as Matt worked trying to get the stove out of the island counter. "Hey, Matt." Mark called tapping his fingers on the counter. "I know the owners said that these cabinets were custom and very important, but…" Mark turned smiling down at Matt his winning smile prepared to try and smile his way into getting rid of the cabinets. Matt glared up at him.

"Don't tell me. You want me to get rid of these cabinets." Matt groaned standing up to glare at Mark. "These cabinets are not coming down without a price tag attached to them." Matt argued pointing a drill at Mark warningly. Mark rolled his eyes and glared at Matt.

"Come on, Matt. How hard could it possibly be to get these cabinets down?" Mark asked setting his hands on his hips, fully prepared to dish out the cash or favors to get this done. After all, the cabinets were old, crooked, and possibly had mold. They were gross.

"They don't cost anything to get down, but to put back up?" Matt returned glancing around, "Because let's face it. When Mrs. Ash finds out you ripped out her custom cabinets. She's going to be expecting you to give her back the same amount of storage space." Matt argued waving his drill at Mark.

Mark sighed as he looked around again at the cabinets. He didn't want to admit it, but Matt was right. Momma Ash was gonna want her cabinets back. And he didn't know if he had that kind of money in the budget. "I…don't know…" Mark mumbled biting his lips as he look over the microwave storage spot. "I think you're going to have to tell me." He glance over at Matt waiting to hear a number when he saw that gleam. That gleam in Matt's eye that said he knew what he wanted in order for the project to get done.

"Well, ripping them done and installing new cabinets is pretty pricey." Matt said his voice low and husky as he slunk closer to Mark who had stepped into the kitchen area. Mark blinked in surprise taking a step back and running into the fridge. "I'd say it's gonna cost you at least a couple hundred. Maybe even a thousand." Matt continued following Mark as he slowly tried to back away from Matt. He knew that gleam. It was more than I-know-what-need. It was a 'I-see-what-I-want-and-I'm-going-to-get-it.' "And since I know, we don't have that. You'll just have to ask me really nicely to do it for you." Matt rumbled as he finally pinned Mark in against the stove. They'd done a full circle of the tiny square kitchen and just as escape was in sight Matt had blocked him off with one of his bulky arms.

"M-Matt?" Mark asked looking up at Matt slightly frightened. "Will you please tear down these cabinets?" Mark asked scooting farther back into the stove. Matt smirked and leaned in close. "A-and put in new ones…maybe?" Mark asked softly.

"Depends." Matt said still smirking down at Mark. "What are you going to do for me if I do it?" Mark blinked in surprise suddenly realizing what exactly Matt wanted him to do. Mark smiled ,suddenly knowing exactly how to act, and reached out a shaky hand to run up and down Matt's arm gripping his muscles slightly.

"I-I could really use your big, strong muscles here." Mark started licking his lips nervously as he looked over Matt's body, since it was the only thing in front of him, and proceeded to look anywhere but at Matt. "I-I could give you a hand…" Mark mumbled softly knowing it was a lame pun. Matt leaned in closer pinning Mark up against the stove their body's becoming flush against one another.

"Hm, I don't think that's what I want." Matt teased lifting Mark's face to make him look at him. Mark's eyes darted wildly around trying not to look at Matt. His cheeks were bright red. Mark let out a gasp as Matt shifted their bodies, just so. Mark's grip tightened in shock onto Matt's bicep as he realized that it wasn't a drill grinding into his hip in Matt's pants. "I think your going to have to bargain better than that." Matt teased.

Mark let out a strangled little garble of a sound as Matt pushed his legs apart roughly shoving his hard-on against Mark's length which was pretty slow on the uptake apparently. Matt growled in frustration when he realized Mark wasn't even half-hard. Matt glared down at Mark deciding he should defiantly just cut to the chase and quickly unzipped Mark's brand new designer jeans from Italy nearly ripping them in the process.

"Mark, I know what I want. I want you to get down on your knee's." Matt whispered hoarsely into Mark's ear. Mark immediately fell to his knee's his eyes rolling up in pleasure at just the sound of Matt's voice. "And I want you to suck my cock." Matt ordered watching Mark's eyes widen in shock.

"M-Matt! This is a PG show!" Mark argued his hands working faster than his mouth and already undoing Matt's pants to free Matt's cock. "I-I can't do that!" Mark yelped as Matt reached down to grip his brown hair tightly. "Wh-What if someone sees?" He argued.

"Everyone's gone for the day. No one is filming and if you want cabinets you better start earning them." Matt ordered pushing his cock roughly against Marks's lips forcing him to open his mouth. "It's not like it's a first for you." Matt pointed out smirking. Mark's eyes went wide about to argue something but before he could speak his mouth was blocked up by Matt's cock being thrust in forcefully. "Oh yeah." Matt said grinning wickedly as he felt Mark try to speak around his cock. "Oh yes, suck my cock, Mark." Matt begged softly as he thrust his cock in and out of Mark's mouth. Mark's eyes went wide in shock his own cock jumping to life.

Mark's hands reached up to grip at Matt's hips stilling them as he tried to suck Matt's cock as he was ordered. His eyes squeezing shut as he reached down to stroke himself in time with his head bobs which were soon being controlled by Matt's hands as he pushed Mark back and forth along his cock. "Oh god yes." Matt moaned. "I've wanted you to suck my cock for years…"Matt groaned softly as Mark set about to running his tongue roughly along the bottom of Matt's cock. "I also want to fuck that ass of yours. You've been teasing me for years." Matt groaned out as Mark slowly pulled away letting Matt's cock slip out of his mouth with a wet flop.

"You could've just asked." Mark said suddenly standing up kissing at Matt roughly. "I've wanted your cock for so long." Mark moaned softly into Matt's ear stroking at himself hurriedly. "Now, I'm going to bend over this stove." Mark whispered kissing and nibbling at Matt's ear. "And I expect you to start fucking me approximately two seconds later you better start fucking me." Mark breathed smirking as he pulled away to kiss Matt roughly on the lips licking at his tongue roughly.

-After What Happened in the beginning-

"M-Matt…" Mark moaned out as Matt pounded into him roughly on the counter. "Pl-Please! Fuck me harder!" Mark begged arching into Matt with a moan. Matt smiled kissing Mark roughly pushing him into the cabinets roughly as he pushed into him harder.

"I'm gonna- OH! Oh! I'm gonna cum!" Matt groaned feeling Mark clamp down on hard around him.

"AH! M-Matt!" Mark yelled cumming hard his own sperm shooting all over himself. "Oh-Oh god!" He moaned loudly as Matt kept pounding into him milking his orgasm as Matt himself came into Mark shooting his sperm inside of Mark splashing against Mark's prostrate making his orgasm last longer then normal. Both men slumped together onto the counter. Both content.

"Hey, Matt…" Mark said softly kissing Matt's face all over. "You are going to build me those cabinets, right?"

* * *

Okay~! I'm so happy I finished this. This was so hard to write. Look ok, the kitchen described in here is based off my kitchen. And my mom would threaten Mark's life if he tore down our custom cabinets and they are pretty gross looking and we have to replace them, so it worked. Obviously the cabinets are good enough though for Mark and Matt to have sex around and on. ^.~ Ok, so After this be patient with me my fans. My muse is gone T.T for an entire M.O.N.T.H and a halfish. This is going to suck. =( Anyway, I watch Clean House a lot. And come on Mark is at least Gay. Not being stereotyping just watch the show. Matt let Mark hug him and to qoute "I Love You" Course he was talking about the project but I totally blame that scene for all of this. That and the one where Mark and Matt carried out a stove and Mark fell over on the stove…Ok, done geeking. If some of you are wondering Last week I went to Neko-con. It was awesome and trust me Cross-overs were inspired galore. Just give me time people. I go to Neko-con almost every year so, next time maybe you my fans will come up and greet me. Lol no, it's cool, but if anyone does that I will write their favourite pairing. Lol I just think that'd be cool lol.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! So this was only supposed to be a one-shot, but…the plot bunnies keep gnawing on my ankles as I watch Clean House…so here's Chapter 2. Then, that's it. Don't expect more. I'm serious. You want more check out my profile. Period. -glare-

Matt sat silently glancing around the bathroom. The tile was beaten down and stained and cracked, never mind the disgusting walls and toilet. The vanity needed to be refinished, again and the shower/tub feature…well, it needed to be replaced for the demanding daughter who used. As she said she was twenty freakin' years old she wanted a shower not a tub.

As if that wasn't enough Trish wanted him to install more closets and help build a desk for the three computers the daughter had. But it got even worse. He could hear the sound of Mark's shoes against the floor heading to the bathroom. He had it bad. Ever since he'd had sex with Mark in exchange for the cabinets he'd been avoiding Mark. He still had a few more hours to go till reveal time and there weren't any camera's up here.

Now he heard Mark coming towards the bathroom. With a sigh he looked up at Mark as he opened the door and peeked in. "Hey, Matt. How's it going in here?" Mark asked smiling down at Matt where he sat on the edge of the tub. "Woah, Matt! Reveal's in a few hours. Why is the shower not replaced?" Mark asked entering the room quickly shutting the door behind him looking around nervously.

"I don't have the time. I already cleaned the room, but there's no way I can get all of this done." Matt argued standing up and looked over the room deciding the best option was to not look at Mark. He didn't know how Mark could talk to Matt like nothing had changed. But was sex that casual to Mark? Was he used to sleeping with people to get stuff?

Mark nodded slowly looking just at Matt. Matt was purposely avoiding him. He could tell. He'd done it to other people before and he recognized the signs. He sighed slightly as he looked around the room. It was the only room he hadn't helped with. And from what he'd heard this was where Matt had been hiding since last night when they'd done it in the kitchen, but Matt had followed through and gotten the cabinets replaced.

"Matt," Mark said softly using his voice to cover the lock clicking shut to keep them locked in and keep the camera's out. "Look at me." Mark continued slowly stepping closer to Matt with a grin. Matt turned and frowned down at Mark. "You feeling ok? You've been avoiding me." Mark stated silently rubbing his fingers up and down along Matt's arm.

"I'm not avoiding." Matt argued looking away from Mark swiftly, but not making him stop. Mark smirked leaning closer to Matt. "And I'm fine." He continued as Mark scooted closer smirking up at Matt knowingly. That's when Mark noticed it. Matt was looking away from him, but Mark could clearly see Matt was turned on.

"Mm…Looks like you're more than fine." Mark said sneakily wrapping his arm around Matt as his other hand slipped down to enter Matt's pocket rubbing against his erection lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Looks to me like you're just a little turned on too." Mark teased softly as he continued brushing over Matt's erection making him groan softly.

"Uhn," Matt grunted his own hands reaching out to slip around Mark traitorously pulling Mark closer to him. "Mark, stop…" He argued softly as his hips bucked up into Mark's fingers. "Mark…"

"Matt, you need to just relax and get this room done." Mark offered gently as he slid around to the front of Matt to quickly undo his pants. "Let me help, ok?" Mark offered as he slipped his hand into Matt's pants gripping his erection lightly in his hand. Mark stood up slowly on his tip-toes to kiss Matt gently his tongue slipping in to seduce Matt slowly running over Matt's tongue gently. "Trust me, baby." Mark whispered softly beginning to pump his hand up and down along Matt's erection.

"Mark," Matt groaned softly shutting his eyes as he arched into Mark's hand bucking into the smaller man. Mark smirked up at him happily as he pulled Matt's cock slowly out of his pants slipping down Matt's body to kneel in front of him. "Mark, don't…" Matt gasped out trying to get Mark to stop, but at the same time he didn't want him to. Especially when he felt that first lick roll over the tip of his cock slowly encircling just the tip of Matt's erection. "Mark." Matt moaned softly panting hard as Mark slowly enveloped his member slowly sucking Matt's cock in rapidly his tongue swirling around rubbing against the underside of Matt's cock.

Mark groaned softly as he slowly deep-throated Matt's cock nearly chocking on the girth of it. Mark looked up at Matt slowly as he began to move Matt's member back and forth slowly. "Ugh, Mark, I'm gonna…" Matt groaned loudly bucking up into Mark's throat his member twitching as Mark pulled back quickly not wanting to have to swallow Matt's cum. "Mark!" Matt yelled as he came shooting his sperm onto Mark's face.

Mark pulled away Matt's cum splattered onto his face and looked up at Matt with a grin. "Feel better?" Mark asked as he licked his lips slowly standing up. Matt smiled lopsidedly as he looked at Mark's cum splattered face. Mark smiled slowly reaching for a wash cloth to wipe off his face slowly.

"Much…" Matt said slowly as he slumped against the wall watching Mark wiping his face off. But somehow, this just made him wonder some more. He'd done this before. That much was obvious, but was he only doing this as a favor, or did he want more? Matt didn't bother asking anything though as Mark stood up on tip-toes to kiss Matt gently on the lips again.

"Good. Now, get this done so we can go, go, go." Mark said smiling as he leaned onto Matt gently. Of course by doing so he found his own hard-on rubbing against Matt's leg teasingly.

"Mark?" Matt asked grinning as he realized he'd actually turned on the smaller man. "Need some help?" He offered as he pulled Mark flush against him. Mark smiled rubbing against Matt lightly with a soft little moan.

"No," Mark gasped out softly as he kept rubbing against Matt his face slowly turning a light red. "You can make me cum, later." Mark said softly tapping Matt's nose as he pulled away slowly. "I'm trusting you to come and make me happy later on. After the reveal." Mark said slowly pulling away to leave.

*After the reveal*

Mark sighed about to leave as he adjusted himself. At least everyone had loved his designs. Even the daughter, Darkflames Ash(lol yesh! I'm in it win). He sighed slowly about to leave when she stopped him on the way out. "Hey, Mr. Brunetz." D.A. said softly standing up on her tip-toes to whisper. "Next time you and Mr. Iseman want to get it going on, avoid open places and non-sound proofed room."

* * *

Lol I had to place myself in there. I would totally do that too. I'd at least ask if they got it on. -grin- Ok One more chapter…Maybe maybe not. We'll see what the plot bunnies do.


	3. Chapter 3

The Medel Family. Anybody else notice where Mark stepped when they went into the Man cave? -snickers- I can't help it. I really tried, but Mark stayed standing between Matt's legs even though they were wide open. I read their body language. It said, "Oh, slash author, please write us having sex. Aren't we a cuter couple than Smith/Neo?" And I had to agree. Lol I was working on writing a smexy scene with them when I saw it so…Here we go again….-sigh- Evil plot-bunnies. Plus, Hello! They dress like cops later! Hand-cuffs! Come on! I had to do it!

Mark and Matt sat silently as Niecy drove them to the messiest house in the nation. Mark was tired to say the least. Mark was sitting in the back with Matt since Trish had called shotgun. "Hey, you guys?" Niecy called glancing in the rearview at the boys. Mark looked up slowly while Matt looked up sharply. "You two should get some sleep if you need it. I know the last place was exhausting for you two, so go ahead and sleep." Niecy offered with a grin. Mark nodded sleepily leaning into the side of the car and quickly shifting obviously uncomfortable. Matt sighed and sunk down into the back seat with a sigh.

Mark sighed leaning back into the seat with a sigh and glanced at Matt. Mark hadn't spoken to Matt since the bathroom. They would be reaching the bus soon and then he could really lay down for the long drive to Pennsylvania*. He wouldn't be able to talk to Matt when they got on the bus they'd both be out by then. But, he was really sleepy, and he couldn't talk to Matt with Niecy and Trish right there to hear. So, he shut his eyes tiredly and fell asleep. Niecy peeked back at Matt and Mark and knew to keep quiet when she saw Mark had slipped and was sleeping cuddled up next to Matt with Matt wrapping his arm around Mark.

------------------Ok, so I only wanted to put that there cause it was cute. Here's the real chapter.----------------

Mark sighed as he climbed into the back of the bus laying back on the bed with a flop. Matt frowned watching him move. Matt glanced at Niecy and Trish as they sat down near the front. "I'm going to go check on Mark." Matt offered as he moved back leaving Niecy and Trish alone up front.

Trish blinked in surprise and glanced at Niecy with a frown. "What's he got to check on Mark for?"

"Girl, didn't you see? Mark got bit by the love bug! MM!" Niecy said with a grin.

Mark sighed curling around the pillow tightly as he lay down to sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next week. He didn't want to be seen ever again. He hadn't even spoken to Matt. Hell, he hadn't even figured out how he felt about Matt, yet. He used to really crush on Matt, but now…now he adored him. He wanted to be with Matt for the rest of his life. He wanted Matt to feel the same, but Matt was straight. He was pretty sure of that. He sighed and nuzzled down into the pillow quickly falling asleep not even hearing the door open.

Matt smiled when he spotted Mark curled around the pillow. Mark looked cute when he was asleep. With a sigh Matt moved onto the bed taking Mark's glasses off of him for the designer. With a smile Matt leaned down kissing Mark gently on the forehead as he lay down stretching out behind Mark pulling him close to himself. He'd wanted Mark for a long time and he'd always thought it was just lust. Just an urge he had, but here he lay curled up around Mark kissing him and touching him in affection, not even wanting to have sex with him. This was ridiculous. Still, for now he'd let Mark sleep. But when he woke up, he was going to tell him the truth.

Matt woke up slowly looking down at Mark who was still asleep and sighed. For a moment Matt just waited watching Mark sleep and thinking about everything. He'd had sex with Mark three times already and each time was for something that he wanted Matt to do for him. It felt like sex was becoming some sort of bargaining tool for him and Mark. That really just ticked him off. With a frown he glanced around wildly quickly finding his old set of cuffs. The second he saw them he got an idea.

Mark woke up slowly from his dream still vaguely thinking he should be in the middle of a high school with pigtails and a dress on chasing Matt down a hallway. As he came to he realized with a start he was handcuffed. But not just handcuffed. Handcuffed around a pillow. With a frown he turned looking around wildly trying to figure out what was going on when he noticed Matt sitting next to him.

"How is Niecy not back here?" Mark asked in surprise about to start freaking out but decided it best to figure out what the others were doing first. Matt shrugged easily.

"The girls are napping up front tonight, tomorrow their taking the back and we get the front." Matt explained easily smiling down at Mark. "They're already out cold, so they won't hear you." Matt said sliding close to Mark to pull him close to his lap.

"Oh, well, ok." Mark said slowly just going along with it for now and then looked up at Matt. "Why am I handcuffed?" Mark asked deciding to focus on that for now.

"So, we can talk." Matt explained gently helping Mark to sit up carefully. "I want to know what we are." Matt said slowly deciding to tread on eggshells. "Are we a 'we'? Or are we still just Matt and Mark?" Matt asked cutting right to the point.

Mark frowned nervously not sure what to answer. He glanced away looking back at Matt rather quickly. "Well, I-I uh, I'm not really sure. I mean, for one you haven't told me what you wanted." Mark asked carefully trying to scoot away. Matt didn't hesitate in grabbing Mark back close to him.

"I want… I want there to be an us. I don't want sex to be a bargaining tool between you and I." Matt explained with a sigh. Mark frowned shifting the pillow around self-consciously. "But I don't want to get started and make you feel like I'm leading you on." Matt continued making Mark finally look at him. "I like you a lot, but I don't know if it's love or not, but I definitely like having sex with. I mean like I really like having sex with you. It's better than having sex with anyone else I've ever had sex with before." Matt said quickly pulling Mark close to him gripping him tightly. Mark turned red very slowly as he looked into Matt's eyes.

"I, I feel the same way." Mark whispered softly scooting closer as he squeezed the pillow tightly against himself suddenly noticing something was missing. "Hey, Matt…" Mark said slowly looking down at his legs with a frown. "Where are my pants?" Matt blinked in surprise and looked around before lifting them up off the floor to show him. "Why am I not wearing them?" He asked suddenly curious as to why he was handcuffed around the pillow.

"Oh, well, see…" Matt hesitated slowly letting a grin spread across his face slowly.

"MATT!" Mark yelled glaring at him angrily as his face slowly turned red. "You are not going to have sex ever again if you try and do it with me while I handcuffed around a pillow!" Mark fussed trying to crawl away as Matt smiled nervously.

"Why not? It could be fun, hey!" Matt fussed grabbing for Mark's ankle as he tried to crawl off the bed. Matt smirked as he pulled Mark back into his arms with a laugh as Mark struggled against him.

"It will not be fun!" Mark fussed glaring at Matt as he was pulled flush against Matt the pillow wedged in between. "It'll be weird and gross! We have to sleep on that!" Mark whined. Matt laughed lightly pulling the pillow away from Mark easily before tossing it aside.

"Ok, ok. But the cuffs stay on." Matt ordered as he pulled Mark close to him again grinning wickedly as his fingers traced Mark's hips slowly his fingers brushing against Mark's inner-thigh.

"It's cute how you think everyone wants to have kinky handcuff sex like you." Mark grumbled as Matt nuzzled his neck lovingly. "Stop it." He whined wiggling trying to get free of Matt. "We can't do it, yet! We haven't even figured out what we are!" Mark argued.

"We can figure it out later, can't we?" Matt asked kissing Mark's cheek gently his lips moving south along his jaw down to his neck carefully nibbling at the junction between his neck and shoulder. "After all, there's so much more we could be doing right now." Matt offered up as an argument as he unbuttoned Mark's shirt slowly pushing it off of Mark kissing all over Mark. "After all, we've already decided we both like the sex, right?" Matt asked pausing to pull back and kiss Mark gently on the lips.

"Well, uh, who doesn't like sex?" Mark offered up as an answer as he did his best to try and pull away. "I mean, but there's still more to talk about, you know." Mark tried to point out as Matt's lips kissed their way back up to kiss Mark on the lips his tongue darting in to rub over Mark's teeth slowly. "Matt, we-uh-we're su-supposed to-mmm- be talking!" He moaned out softly his hands betraying him and grabbing hold of Matt's shirt and tugging him closer to kiss at him harder their lips crashing together hard their teeth clacking gently as they sought out away to try and be even closer to one another.

"Mark," Matt began slowly pulling away to rub Mark's arms. "I want to tell you right here and right now. No matter what we decide to do I, I want you to know that you're the-" Matt stopped not sure what he should say. He wanted to tell Mark how much he loved him, but what if it changed things? He sighed and opted to just start undressing himself while Mark struggled to try and help, but the cuffs just got in the way.

"Matt," Mark whined his hands dropping in defeat as he waited for Matt to undress. "Hurry up." He groaned his hands reaching down to unzip Matt's pants freeing his cock easily. "You've got me riled up now." Mark pointed out his hands slowly tracing the vein that ran on the underside of Matt's member. "I want you inside of me." He whispered his fingers slipping to wrap around Matt's cock completely stroking him roughly up and down. "I want you to hurry up," He whispered softly leaning forward to whisper directly into Matt's ear. "and fuck me." He groaned out his cock rubbing against Matt's own as he continued to stroke Matt.

"See, I knew-mm-you weren't serious about talking." Matt laughed kissing Mark lightly.

"I was serious." Mark groaned lifting his hands away with a smile. The chain jingled as Mark lifted his arm over Matt's head to pull him closer for kisses. "You're the one who took my pants and handcuffed me." Mark continued pulling himself even closer to Matt kissing him sloppily arching against Matt. "You're the one who wasn't serious about talking."

"Yeah, yeah." Matt mumbled nibbling on Mark's lip. "In the meantime," He laughed kissing Mark roughly as he pulled him flush rubbing against Mark roughly sliding his cock between Mark's butt cheeks making Mark moan softly. "Let's get back to something a little more unserious." He growled softly his voice low and husky. Mark let out a little howl of a moan as Matt rubbed against him.

Matt didn't hesitate to enter Mark. He was gentle and careful, but it still hurt him and he let out a little groan in response. Matt didn't hesitate in moving and began to pound up into Mark. Mark groaned loudly his hips bucking down into Matt seeking and wanting more. Matt groaned feeling Mark clench tightly around him. Mark gasped his cheeks flushing red as he felt Matt pump in and out of him swiftly. He squeezed his eyes shut burying his head into Matt's shoulder.

"Fu-fuck!" Mark stammered as Matt hit his prostate dead on. Matt smirked at Marks response slowly lifting Mark's arms and re adjusting him making Mark whine. "Ma-Matt!" He gasped in surprise as Matt set his hands on the headboard. "Wha-What are you-oh!" He gasped out as Matt began to move again.

"I'm going to fuck you all over this room." Matt warned kissing Mark's shoulder's. Seeing Mark fall apart, all because of him, it was an incredible turn-on. Mark, uptight, design only, no-nonsense Mark Brunetz was wanton and wild and all for him, not for anybody else. He smirked slightly as he stilled his movements turning Mark's head to kiss him roughly making him moan.

"Ma-Matt." Mark whimpered kissing at Matt softly. "Matt, I want more…" He whispered softly pushing his hips back into Matt gently with a moan. "Please," Mark moaned as Matt remained still his member pushed all the way into Mark.

"Tell me what you want." Matt said with a smirk kissing Mark's neck slowly kissing him all over his neck and shoulders. Mark let out a small moan groaning as he bucked back into Matt.

"I want you." Mark groaned softly. "I want you to fuck me." Mark begged leaning back into Matt his handcuffs clinked lightly as he reached back to pull Matt closer into a deeper kiss as they bucked wildly into one another. The sound of skin hitting skin and moans filled the room. Matt groaned kissing Mark hard pulling away slowly to look at Mark. Mark's lips were full and bruised and his cheeks were flushed bright red. He was so sexy like that that Matt's hips bucked even harder into Mark. "Ah-Ah! It feels so-uh!" He gasped out loudly his hands swiftly falling back to grab the headboard hard. His knuckles going white as he let out another load moan arching forward.

"God, Mark!" Matt groaned shoving harder into Mark as he hung his head watching Mark's body arching against him taking all of him in easily. His hand wrapped around Mark's waist slowly pulling his back flush to Matt's chest. "You're so, uh, tight!" Matt groaned out softly. "You're squeezing me so tight and sucking me in!" He growled out kissing Mark's shoulder slowly his hands reaching down to pump Mar's member in time with their thrusts.

"It's-unh!-normal!" Mark groaned out moaning wildly. "It's-uh-it's just-mm-it's-oh god!- it's cause you're so sexy!" He growled out giving up on explaining it as he felt his impending release. "Unh! Matt! I'm gonna-uh-uh-c-cum!" He gasped out feeling himself about to explode. Matt smirked feeling himself about to go off as well and kissed Mark softly.

"Same here." Matt managed softly kissing Mark softly making him moan again.

"Cum inside!" Mark begged turning around to kiss at Matt wildly. Mark came suddenly bucking into Matt's hand swiftly causing Matt to cum as well. Matt sighed slumping against Mark heavily pulling him down onto the bed with a laugh.

"That was-" Matt started sighing in the end unable to really explain it as Mark pulled Matt out of him as he spun to crawl up to lay across Matt's chest.

"Yeah, it was." Mark said with a chuckle laying his head down on Matt's chest listening to his heartbeat slow down. "But we really didn't resolve anything." He grumbled.

"What's there to resolve, now?" Matt asked as Mark looked up in surprise. "We like having sex with each other, right?"

Mark glared at him. "There's lots more to resolve, you idiot." Mark growled as Matt pulled him up.

"Well, want to go out with me?" Matt asked kissing Mark lovingly. Mark blinked in surprise his eyes going wide in shock.

"Wh-What?" Mark asked in shock his eyes blinking in surprise. "You want to go out with me?"

"Yep, I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine." Matt explained with a laugh. "So, want to go out?" He asked in his best cheesy jock voice.

"Yes!" Mark yelled kissing Matt happily. "Yeah, I want to go out with you!" Mark said in a singsong voice. "Wait, aren't you, you know?" He asked hesitating slightly. "Straight?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a laugh. "Yeah I was, but now, I guess I'm bi, after all, didn't I just finish having sex with you?" Matt pointed out grinning at Mark's obvious insecurity. "Last time I checked you are a guy." He said laughing as he turned Mark over and gently tugged on his cock. "Oh, and look you still are." He said with a laugh making Mark blush bright red.

"I know I'm a guy!" Mark fussed pushing his hand away with a laugh. "But aren't you going to have a hetereo freak out?" Mark asked frowning slightly his face turning a bright red. After all, sure he was good-looking, but every time he'd tried to hit on Matt before he'd get turned down.

"Why would I?" Matt asked with a laugh. "I like you." He said rather simply kissing Mark slowly cuddling Mark closer to him. "I like all of you." Matt continued kissing Mark's face all over.

"Wait, wait!" Mark said suddenly stopping Matt's kissing with a laugh. "Look, I can't go for another round already." Mark argued as Matt kept kissing him slowly all over Mark's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle!" Matt chimed with a giggle as he rolled Mark onto his back kissing his chest slowly. "I'll make sure you feel good." Matt comforted as he kissed down Mark's neck toward his chest.

"That's not the-stop-problem!" Mark whined batting at Matt's hand as he stroked at Mark's chest. "We're not teenagers, you know!" Mark continued trying to deter Matt as he moved to rub over Mark nipples with a grin.

"Why do you shave your chest*?" Matt asked with a grin as he slowly licked at Mark's nipple. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just it makes it easier for other people to look your sexiness. I don't know if I like that." He teased with a giggle as he played with one of Mark's nipples making him whimper.

"I-I shave because I like it. Th-that's all." He managed softly whimpering as Matt sucked lightly on his other nipple. "Wh-Why don't you shave your ch-chest?" Mark asked with a gasp his member already coming back to life as if to say, 'Hey, now, what's this?'

"I guess I could, but come on. It's sexy, right?" Matt asked with a laugh. Mark glared down at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but no. It's kinda gross." Mark said wrinkling his nose. "I mean come on. You're a little too furry for me." Mark explained reaching down to rub his fingers through a bit of Matt's chest hair the cuffs stopping him slightly. "How long do I have to wear the cuffs?" Mark whined bringing his hands up to pet Matt's face.

"Till I take them off." Matt explained easily as his hand wandered south to wrap around Mark's reawakened member. "Which might be awhile." Mark let out a little moan as Matt began to stroke him slowly. Matt smirked crawling up to kiss Mark softly his movements slow and careful. "Let me get you to cum one more time. Then I'll uncuff you." He said with a laugh kissing Mark gently.

"O-ok, but-uh-what about-mm-you?" He asked moaning softly as Matt pumped his member teasing the head with a thumb swipe over the head. "Don't you-ugh-want me to-mm-do something for-oh god- you?" He somehow managed to ask between moans.

Matt grinned at that gently tugging on Mark's cock gently as he leaned over to kiss Mark roughly his tongue dueling with Mark's as his other hand pulled Mark's hand to lay over his own member. Rubbing against Mark's hands with a groan as Mark arched into Matt roughly already close to cumming.

"Oh, Matt!" He moaned out suddenly cuming into Matt's hand as Matt came on his hands**. "Matt…" Mark whispered slowly crawling up Matt to kiss him lazily. "That was great, but…" Matt laughed and reached for Mark's hands uncuffing him easily. "Thank you." Mark sighed lifting his now cum covered hands to look at them.

"Sorry, you're just really sexy like-" Matt stopped mid-sentence in surprise as Mark lifted his fingers and licked the cum slowly off his fingers.

"You need to eat more salads." Mark whined pulling a face. "You eat to much meat. What are you staring at?" Mark asked as Matt watched him. Matt suddenly smiled happily. The second Mark saw the grin and looked down at Matt's waist and noticed he was hard, again. "You are too easily excited!" Mark yelled suddenly standing up. "I am not going to have sex with you again today! At least wait till tomorrow!" He whined as Matt turned to look at the clock.

"It's already 12. It's tomorrow! Come here!"

* * *

*I made Mark hairless on his chest because I think he would shave his chest. Plus whenever he does wear an open shirt I never see chest hair, unlike Matt. Who shows a little of sternum bush every episode. -giggle- Thank you, Shawn.

** Ok, I'm gonna go with Matt was really excited and I didn't want to write another sex scene, because well this chapter is already really long.

Ok, so this really is it. Leave me a comment. Much love~! People, I would LOVE to read other Matt/Mark stories. If anyone does that please, please leave me a message! I will respond. Extra cookie points if you mention me J


End file.
